xaterexfandomcom-20200213-history
Xaterex Multiverse Timeline
This Timeline tells, in Chronological order, the events in Shardak's World that differ from Canon Info. Dates are measured BGC (Before Great Cataclysm) and AGC (After Great Cataclysm. Code *Gold: Core BIONICLE Universe *Dark Green: Xaterex Multiverse *Blue: Dark Realities Universe *Gray: The Eternal Game Universe Circa 100,000 BGC *█ The Great Beings create the planet of Spherus Magna, populating it with Glatorian and Agori, as well as other species, such as the Element Lords and many species of wild beast. They also create the Elemental Princes, powerful entities that control elements, and teleport them to Xaterex I. *█ The Great Beings arrange the Elemental Princes into groups based around the Kingdoms of Xaterex, and create one leader Elemental for each group/kingdom. *█ The Energized Protodermis splits Spherus Magna into three peices, Aqua Magna, Bara Magna, and Bota Magna. The Great Bengs flee to Xaterex, where they become Elemental Prince lords. Circa 88,000 BCG *█ The Great Being War begins on Xaterex I. The Great Beings divide into two factions: The Great Beings of Light, which wish to prevent a second shattering on Xaterex I, and the Great Beings of Darkness, who wish to destroy the planet and reform Spherus Magna under their control. *█ The Great Being War spreads to other parts of the Xaterex System, and the Elemental Princes join in: Earth, Annihilation, Fire, and Water versus the Wind and Light Kingdoms, who support the Great Beings of Light. *█ A mysterious being with a single Skelatal Hand appears on Xaterex I. *█ A strange being suffused with the power of light creates the assassin Crystillix, arming him with powerful Weapons of Good and the Scythe of Creation. Circa 80,000 BGC *█ The League of Six Kingdoms attempts to conquer the Matoran Universe. The attempt is foiled by the Brotherhood of Makuta, and the leaders, the Barraki, are exiled to the Pit. *█ The Elemental Princes of Water and Fire surrender to the Elemental Princes of Wind after the Battle of Wind and Fire, gaining the Great Beings of Light the upper hand in the war. *█ The Great Beings leave the Xaterex System for parts of the universe unknown, leaving behind eight Elemental Prince lords in charge of the Republic of Xaterex. Circa 79,543 BGC *█ Eostra Nihiltian rises to power, becoming leader of the Republic of Xaterex. Circa 35,760 BGC *█ The Makuta species evolves into energy housed within armor, and the Nynrah Ghosts are assigned to make them stronger bodies. Circa 30,000 BGC *█ Eostra Nihiltian forms the elite organization, which she calls the Union of Xaterex, and begins her plan to corrupt the Republic from within. *█ The Dark Hunter Lariska murders the Elemental Prince of Psionics, sparking the Elemental Prince-Dark Hunter War. 28,975 BGC *█ The Dark Hunter War ends with the defeat of the Dark Hunters, and the Dark Hunter forces are banished to the Odina Splinter Dimension. Lariska escapes, and the Shadowed One rips off her arm as a punishment for her failure. 0 BGC *█ Makuta Teridax puts the Great Spirit Mata Nui to sleep, forcing him to crash-land on Aqua Magna. The Toa Metru rescue the Matoran of Metru Nui and place them on the island above. *█ Eostra Nihiltian forms the organization known as the Shadowy Ones, hiring the Dark Hunter Lariska to be the seventh member. She calls a meeting at Xaltrax, killing any Elementals who do not join her new Corpse Empire, as she calls her legions of Corpsians. They later expand their control over Xaterex I, and attack Xaterex II, soon crushing the planet. 135 AGC *█ The Shadowy Ones unleash their ultimate weapon, the Shadow Cataclysm, which destroys the planet of Xaterex I and severely damages Xaterex II, making it nearly inhabitable. The Empire spreads control over the rest of the weakened Xaterex System, while the Shadowy Ones flee to the Matoran Universe. *█ Seeing Crystallix's threat, Skorpix kills him and binds his soul to a pathetic Burning Arm of Corpse, trapping his consiousness within the mindless being. *█ Arcturas betrays the Shadowy Ones, and scatters the organization along with the Weapons of Evil, smashing the Shadow Orb to peices. The Shadowy Ones scatter, and Arcturas flees. 900 AGC *█ Arcturas creates Shardak, a being with the power to defeat the Corpsians and their armies, or make them more powerful then ever before. *█ The Empire conquers the Matoran Universe. *█ Surviving members of the Republic and the Order of Mata Nui form the Hand of Mata Nui, an organization dedicated to defeating the Corpse Empire. 1,000 AGC *█ The Destiny War begins. *█ The Energy Storms in Karda Nui begin, and the Makuta of Karda Nui are killed. 1,001 AGC *█ Arcturas is murdered by Skorpix after Nightshade lures him into a trap. Shardak escapes with the Blade of Arcturas, and is captured by Silencer and brought to the Hand of Mata Nui outpost. *█ The Corpse Empire sends a large force of Corpsians to attack a Hand of Mata Nui outpost. The attack fails, due to Crystallix/Burnarm's weakness and the arrival of Shardak, and the Empire's forces are driven back. Shardak flees, but is later recaptured by the Hand of Mata Nui. *█ Windeus upgrades Burnarm's armor, causing him to regain his original powers and his moral sense of good, though his memories lie buried. Burnarm, calling himself Blast, flees the Corpsians, along with two Matoran, Silver and Dust. *█ Ion meets Blast, and recruits him into the Hand of Mata Nui. *█ Shardak becomes a full member of the Hand of Mata Nui, and, along with Toa Kyhrex and Blast, flees to Voidrealm. They are attacked by a Corpsian patrol, and Blast is captured. *█ Shardak discovers that Nightshade was responsible for Arcturas' death. Devastated by her betrayal, Shardak vows to avenge his father. *█ The Fury is killed by Silencer during the Battle of Voidrealm. However, the Hand outpost is captured, and their forces crushed. Silencer is killed by Flareus, and the remaining Hand of Mata Nui agents retreat deeper into their territory. *█ Melnox is teleported to an alternate dimension, where the Element Lords united after the Shattering and used their powers to recreate and tryanically rule Spherus Magna. He soon escapes, but is followed by the Element Lord of Fire, who arrives in the Prime Reality. *█ Teridax assumes control over the Matoran Universe, killing all of the Makuta to ensure that none remained to rebel against him. Trivia This Timeline was inspired by the Gigas Magna Timeline. Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline